


Wenn die ganze Welt ein Comic wäre (Thanos, Deadpool)

by Shandu



Series: Wenn die Dinge nicht nach Plan laufen [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Resurrection, Time Travel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shandu/pseuds/Shandu
Summary: Manchmal möchte man die Geschichte einfach umschreiben und jemandem gehörig in die Eier treten. Deadpool kann es.
Series: Wenn die Dinge nicht nach Plan laufen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668082
Kudos: 2





	Wenn die ganze Welt ein Comic wäre (Thanos, Deadpool)

Manche nannten ihn verrückt und in gewisser Weise stimmte es. Aber es war noch mehr als das.  
Denn er wusste etwas, hatte etwas realisiert das andere niemals begreifen würden.  
Die Welt in der sie lebten war nichts anders als ein riesiger abgefuckter Comic.  
Eigentlich sogar mehrere. Und wenn man das erst einmal realisiert hatte wie er, dann konnte man ihn ganz einfach lesen wie man wollte. Und Spalten überspringen oder vor und zurückblättern wies einem gerade so gefiehl. Oder auch einfach mal in einen anderen Comic rüberhüpfen, in dem man eigentlich nichts zu suchen hatte.  
Es sorgte immer wieder für eine erfrischende Abwechslung. Insbesondere dann wenn es sich um erotische Literatur handelte oder um ein schickes Ballerheftchen mit mächtig großen Wummen, die wenn sie trafen, alles explodieren ließen. Kawumm! Was für ein Spaß!  
Normale Leute würden das natürlich niemals verstehen und deshalb hielten sie ihn für total verrückt. Aber er wusste was die Realität war. Er wusste es und alle anderen waren unwissend.  
Ein Problem gab es allerdings. Er war nicht derjenige der sich diese Comics ausdachte und erschuf und hin und wieder kam es vor, dass das was darin geschah, ihm so gar nicht passte.  
Aber er konnte die vorherigen Seiten in der Geschichte benutzen. Das ging. Und die folgenden Seiten konnte er umgestalten und verändern. Was genau vorherige und was folgende Seiten waren, war nicht ganz klar. Er wusste es einfach irgendwie auch wenn er echt keine Ahnung hatte woher.  
Musste irgendwas mit Gegenwartsrealität zu tun haben oder so nen Quatsch.  
Nunja egal. So war eben die Welt. Und diese Geschichte hier, die brauchte dringend seine Kreativen Fähigkeiten, denn so wie das hier lief, gings ja mal so gar nicht.  
Zeit ein bisschen mitzumischen.

***

Erde. Dieser unscheinbare, unwissende Planet. Und doch sollten dies diejenigen sein, die ihn besiegten? Nein, es würde nicht geschehen. Nicht in dieser Zeitlinie.  
Seine Tochter hatte ihm alles gezeigt. Die Tochter die ihn verraten hatte in dieser anderen Zeit, während die Nebula der jetzigen, der seinen, ihm alle Steine sowie den Handschuh auf einen Schlag bringen würde.  
Diesmal würde er es richtig machen und statt nur die Hälfte des Lebens auszulöschen, alles niederreißen und von Grund auf neu erschaffen. Ein Dankbares Universum erschaffen statt eines, das dem Verlorenen hinterher trauerte, rachsüchtig und nicht akzeptierend.  
Er kam selbst herab um zu kämpfen. Gegen die Anführer dieses verlorenen Sache.  
Ein schmuddeliger Ase voller Wut und Blitze, der immer wieder „für meinen Bruder“ schrie. Lächerlich, voller Schmerz und von Trauer geblendet, war er kaum ein Gegner.  
Der Mann in roter Rüstung, er sah ihn durch Nebulas Aufzeichnungen. Derjenige dessen Verstand dies alles erst geschaffen hatte. Fast eine Schande ihn töten zu müssen.  
Der Mann mit dem Schild. Er würde sich an diesen erinnern wenn er hier fertig war.  
„Hey Pflaumelinchen!“ Mehrere Geschosse trafen ihn, nicht das sie etwas ausrichteten. Er wusste nicht wer dieser neue Gegner war und im Grunde spielte es keine Rolle. Die Schläge spürte er kaum und nach kurzer Zeit schon landete er einen eigenen tödlichen Treffer, der den Schädel des unverschämten Menschen brechen ließ.  
Seine Kinder kamen nun alle hinab zu ihm, zusammen mit seiner Streitmacht. Tausende die sich hinter ihm versammelten, die Erde würde er vernichten bis auf den letzten. Dafür das sie es wagten sich ihm so unverschämt entgegenzustellen.  
„Attacke! Granatentennis!“ Thanos riss das Schwert herum und wehrte mehrere Explosionen ab. Wieder dieser Mensch in der Rot Schwarzen Maskierung. Unmöglich, er hatte ihn getötet. Knurrend wich er dem Schwert aus und schwang sein eigenes, zerriss den Mann vor sich in zwei Hälften.  
Er wandte sich wieder nach vorne, wo der Krieger mit dem Schild sich erneut aufgestemmt hatte. Ein Mann gegen eine ganze Armee. Dann öffneten sich goldene Portale hinter diesem und nun stand es Armee gegen Armee und die Schlacht tobte. Thanos Gefolgsleute rasten über die Küstenlandschaft gegen die Krieger der Erde. Die Menschen waren stärker als erwartet aber dennoch würden sie verlieren.  
„Jetzt aber richtig du hässliche Aubergine, friss das!“ Laserpistolen im Schnellfeuer.  
„Hab ich dich nicht schon mal getötet?“  
„Ja aber tot sein ist so furchtbar langweilig weißt du.“ Diesmal ging Thanos sicher, als er den Kopf des Mannes unter seinem Stiefel zermalmte.  
Natürlich, zu guter letzt, so stark die Menschen auch waren, am Ende fielen sie, der Handschuh in seinem Besitz, ein letzter verzweifelter Versuch das unabwendbare zu vermeiden und er schnippte mit den Fingern.  
Nichts geschah und erschrocken musste er feststellen, dass der Mann in der Rüstung bei seinem letzten Versuch ihn zu überwältigen die Steine nahm. Ein Schnippsen von dessen Seite und er sah zu wie nach und nach seine Gefolgschaft zu Asche im Wind wurde. Während der Mensch von der Macht der Steine verzehrt wurde.  
„Verdammt und ich wollt dir doch noch so richtig in die Eier treten.“ Das Letzte was er sah, war erneut der Mann in der seltsamen Uniform.

Antony Stark starb. Seine Freunde und Familie um sich, die stumm und von Gram geplagt trauerten, schwand er langsam dahin.  
„Ok, ernsthaft, das kann so nicht das Ende sein. Das is viel zu viel Drama und Schnulz. Das müssen wir unbedingt ändern.“ Köpfe werden herumgerissen, die Blicke voller Empörung über die rücksichtslose Rede in einem derartigen Moment.  
„Was? Wer bist du und was soll das?“ Rodey spricht als erster und auch wenn seine Augen feucht sind, ist seine Wut auf den Mann in Rot und Schwarz der dort so unbekümmert und unberührt von allem steht nicht gering.  
„Hab ich vergessen mich vorzustellen? Hm oh, hoppla, habs tatsächlich vergessen. Sry, meine Schuld. Deadpool mein werter Name. Nett euch zu treffen.“  
„Dies ist nicht der Augenblick für Scherze. Ein Held ist gerade von uns gegangen.“ Müde und mit erschöpfter Stimme wandte sich Steve an den Mann. Pepper schluchzte noch immer während sie Tonys erstarrte Wangen streichelte.  
„Ah ja, deswegen. Das sollten wir dringen ändern. Wie gesagt, das ist ein viel zu trauriges Ende.“ Mit verwirrter Faszination beobachten die Anwesenden, wie der Mann seine Hände auf einen aus dem Nichts erschienen weißen Balken legte und sich mit einem Satz darüber in das Schlachtfeld schwang. Es war das selbe wie das wo sie standen aber irgendwie wirkte es falsch. Und dann, mit einem Geräusch als würde jemand die Seite eines Buches umblättern, war er einfach weg.  
Alle sahen sich an, noch immer voller Trauer um den Verlust doch zugleich völlig verwirrt von dem was eben geschehen war.  
Und dann ertönt das Geräusch erneut und mit einem Keuchen bricht Tony, ein lebender, atmender Tony, direkt neben ihnen am Arm des Fremden zusammen. Und hinter ihnen, an die Trümmer gelehnt, liegt ein anderer Tony noch immer mit Augen die ins Leere blicken.  
„Keine Sorge Leute, keine kaputten Realitäten oder Chaos verursachenden Zeitlinien zu befürchten.“  
„Was ist... bin ich das? Pepper?“ Kaum das die Worte seinen Mund verlassen ist Pepper bei ihm und schluchzt in seine Schulter.  
„Hey, mal so ganz nebenbei, kann ich mir die Rüstung kurz ausborgen? Das Rechte Bein würde schon reichen.“

***

Thanos betrat das Raumschiff. Die meisten der Asen waren bereits tot oder mit den kleinen Rettungsbooten geflohen. Nicht der den er suchte, daher ließ er sie ziehen, sie waren ohne Bedeutung.  
Es war weit leichter als er erwartet hätte und der verzweifelte und schlecht durchdachte Versuch des kleinen Verräters war schnell vereitelt. Er hob ihn hoch, gut sichtbar für seinen gefesselten Bruder, als es geschah. Ein Knistern, dann schien das Bild vor seinen Augen sich zu falten und zu verschwimmen. Für einen Moment sah es so aus als würde der Ase in seinem Griff nach hinten fortgerissen werden und über einen weißen Balken durch tausende zu schnell vorüberziehende Bilder fliegen. Dann die Empfindung jemand hätte ihn hart getreten und mit schmerzhaft geballtem Kiefer versuchte er sich davon abzuhalten, seine Hände schützend über seine Leistengegend zu legen. Phantomschmerz strahlte davon aus, nur einen kurzen Moment und dann war es nur noch eine Erinnerung an etwas, das nie geschehen war.  
Er blinzelte und alles war fort und der Ase hing noch immer in seinem Griff, verzweifelt darum bemüht Luft zu holen. Er brach ihm das Genick und lauschte den Schreien des Bruders.  
Auf der anderen Seite gaben Lokis Beine unter ihm nach. Verzweifelt versuchte er zu atmen und hielt sich an dem fest, der ihn so plötzlich mit sich durch was auch immer gerissen hatte.  
„Bruder! Oh Bruder du lebst.“ Im nächsten Moment wurde er von Thor in die Arme geschlossen. Einem verfilzten, bierbäuchigem, ziemlich heruntergekommenem Thor.  
„Jeden Tag eine gute Tag, was bin ich doch für ein netter Kerl was?“  
„Danke. Danke Mann vom Todeskessel.“  
„Es heißt Deadpool Alter. Musst du ehrlich jeden Namen so versauen?“  
„Ich, ich bin gerade durch, durch etwas geflogen. Bilder, so viele Bilder, wie gemalt! Von dir und den Menschen und Thanos und mit seltsamen Blasen über ihren Köpfen in denen die Worte standen und gleichzeitig zu hören waren! Und und... was WAR das?“ Loki fasste sich an den Hals. Er konnte noch immer die Hand spüren die ihn zu ersticken drohte.  
„Oh das war nur der Comic. Schwabelwampe hier hat so furchtbar geflennt wegen dir und ganz ehrlich, er braucht was, das ihn wieder aufmuntert und dafür sorgt, das er in Form kommt. Da hab ich dich einfach ein Paar Seiten weiter nach hinten mitgenommen.“


End file.
